


That Time Peter Was Stalked by a Bird

by Supernaturalislifeforyouandme



Series: That Time Peter... [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint gives in easily, Flash is a dick, Multi, Precious Peter Parker, Scary Natasha Romanov, i guess, kinda not really, slightly embarassed Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme/pseuds/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme
Summary: Peter got caught by Steve and Bucky, yes, and he doesn't want to get caught by anyone else.Of course, Peter never gets what he wants.Of course he had to get caught by the blabber mouth of the Avengers.If you have not read the other parts, please do!





	That Time Peter Was Stalked by a Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda almost all from Clint's POV, sorry. Hope you enjoy, though!

The next morning, Steve didn't look too worried about the events that happened last night, neither did Bucky. Most of the Avengers didn't really notice nor care, probably thinking that it was just Steve over thinking things.

Except Natasha of course.

Natasha watched Steve all morning, and he didn't look concerned or on edge at all, and he didn't even bring up or question what they were going to do about whatever was upstairs. So of course she was very suspicious. She was planning on training all day, but maybe this was more important.

And Happy was acting slightly weird too. At 7:40, he left the building. Where the hell was he planning on going? Tony wasn't here, and the last time Natasha checked, Happy was Tony's driver only.

Something was definitely off here. Why hadn't she noticed that before?

"Clint, follow Happy. I need to know where the hell he's going." Natasha says to her teammate.

"'Course. Will do. Why, exactly?" Clint asks, learning over time that if Natasha asked him to do something, he should probably do it.

"Just tell me where he went, I need to know." Natasha hissed out. It was almost 8:20 now, finding Clint had taken longer than expected.

"Okay, okay, chill out." Clint says, not wanting to piss Natasha off anymore than he already had.

Once getting his crappy disguise, Clint ventured off into the world to find out where Happy went. It took way, way longer than he thought it would. Eventually he tracked the car down to a... High school? He was just confused, like really confused. He got out his phone to text Natasha where Happy went, but the school doors swung open and out came a sea of kids.

Most kids just pointed and stared at the shiny new Audi that Happy was driving, nobody went in. Eventually all of the kids got their rides, and Happy was still waiting. Clint went to text Natasha, but again was distracted from some kids.

"Hey, Penis, where are you going? To visit your parents? Oh wait, they're dead!" one boy laughed out, followed by the cackling of the cronies behind the kid. 

The boy the insult had been directed to just ignored the mean kid and talked to his friend.

Clint didn't know why, but he wanted to punch the bully in the face. Who made fun of someone's dead parents? That was just over the line.

"What? Not going to see your parents? How about your uncle, then?" The bully asks with a grin, and Clint assumed that the uncle was dead too.

This time, the victim stopped talking, but didn't say anything or do anything. Clint heard the door of the Audi open, and the victim must've too, because he turned and said something.

"Happy, Happy don't, I'm sorry I didn't see you lets go." Clint saw the victim hurry to the driver, and Clint had to say that he was surprised to see Happy furious. Not at the victim, but at the bully.

"Woah, Penis, how many dicks did you have to suck to get a bodyguard to pretend to care?" The bully asks, and Clint watched as the kid held Happy off. Which he was confused about, considering he was very wimpy and Happy used to be Tony Stark's bodyguard.

"Happy, Happy, Happy please. Please, lets just go, it doesn't bother me, I promise." The kid pleads, the bully looking kinda unsure about what was happening now. 

"Anymore? Peter, how long has this been going on? Tony is going to know about this." Happy says, Clint now knowing the kid's name. Peter.

"No, come on Happy, it's not that bad I promise." Peter pleads again. "Can we just go, please?" Peter asks, and even Clint could see the puppy dog eyes he was giving the bodyguard.

"... Fine. But we will talk about this later." Happy says, giving in and getting into the car.

"Thank you Happy! See you later, Ned!" Peter calls out and Ned waves. Peter gets into the backseat before the bully could say anything else to set Happy off.

Luckily traffic was slow enough so Clint could follow Happy and Peter by foot. Clint was asking himself so many questions, who was this kid? What was Happy doing with him? Why was Happy so protective of him? Was he right and Tony really did have a secret child?

The last question seemed to be the right one to ask as Clint followed the car to the Avengers Tower. The. Avengers. Tower. Tony totally did have a secret child. He completely forgot about texting Natasha and was more focused on following this 'Peter' around.

Clint was confused when Peter used the entrance that only the Avengers used, Friday was letting the kid in? This just convinced him that Peter was Tony's son.

Clint followed the kid into the Tower, deciding to go into the vents and follow Peter around. That was his specially. The first thing he noticed that was really out of the ordinary was that Peter inhaled a lot of food. Like more than Steve would.

The next thing he noticed was that Peter did his homework. Which was weirder than the eating thing, what kind of kid did his homework right after school? Not a right one.

And the kid was smart, as Clint observed. Steve's morals with Tony's smarts.... Did Steve cheat on Bucky with Tony? Did they have a kid together!? Clint quickly shook the thought from his head. Tony didn't know Steve 16 years ago. That couldn't have happened.

Clint watched the kid from the vents, finding it boring. He shifted slightly, making a quiet noise that he could barely hear. So how, exactly, did the kid drop his pencil in surprise and looked up to the vents.

"Who's there?" Peter asks, looking up right where Clint would be.

Clint stayed as quiet as could be, his heart thumping slightly. He had never been caught in the vents before. Something was dangerous about this kid.

"I know you're up there, there's no use hiding you know." Peter says, glaring up at the vents.

Clint gulped, deciding to remove a panel and come down from the ceiling. The kid looked so surprise and slightly guilty.

"Mr. Hawkeye! I'm sorry I didn't know you where up there, I swear! I'm so sorry!" Peter squeaked out, backing up slightly and looking embarrassed.

"It's fine, kid. Now, could you tell me why you have your own room in the Avenger's Tower?" Clint asks, raising an eyebrow.

"O-h-oh of course Mr. Hawkeye, I'm-I'm Mr. Stark's personal intern he's letting me stay here while-while he's gone. Please don't tell the other Avengers, please, I wasn't supposed to be found out." Peter squeaks out, his voice not changing from it's high pitch.

Clint smiles slightly, Tony definitely had a secret child, there was no denying it. He'd talk about it later with the billionaire.

"Call me Clint, kiddo." Clint says with a smile. This was Tony's kid, he should really make a bond with him. So no 'Mr.' anything.

"Of course, Mr. Clint! So will you not tell the other Avengers? Please?" Peter asks, looking up to the hero.

"... Depends on how soon you stop calling me anything with a 'Mr.' in front of it." Clint says with a grin, Peter paling slightly.

"Okay, okay Clint! Please, please don't tell the others." Peter pleads.

"Fine, I won't tell them." Clint says, laughing quietly to himself. He made it his mission to earn the title of 'uncle Clint' in the future. He was close enough to Tony, right? Even if he wasn't, he still wanted that title.

And he was determined to get it.

"I'll see you later, Pete." Clint says with a smile and gets back into the vents, happy and feeling special. Of course he thought that he was the only one that knew about Peter, since Steve and Bucky hadn't spilled the beans about the kid.

Clint then got an angry text from Natasha. 'What did Happy do'

Well, it didn't look angry, nor sound angry, but he could only imagine how angry the assassin was when she wrote it.

'he just went out to get coffee' Clint texts back, crawling in the vents.

'wrong.'

That sent shivers down Clint's spine. God even over texting Natasha was intimidating.

Clint lowered himself into the living room, glad that nobody was there.

"Clint." Natasha's cold voice came from behind him, and the archer jumped a little.

"O-oh, hey Nat. What's up?" Clint asks, backing up slightly.

Natasha glared at him.

"Nat, don't. That isn't very nice." Clint warns.

Natasha's glare became more intense.

"Natasha, no, that isn't nice." Clint says, backing up slowly, then turns and starts running. It didn't take long before Natasha tackled Clint to the ground, holding him down in a very, very uncomfortable position.

"He dropped a kid off and picked him up from school!" Clint cries out, knowing Natasha could and probably would seriously hurt him if he didn't talk. Besides, it was just Natasha, it couldn't spread around the Tower. It'd just be him and Natasha.

"Whose kid is he?" Natasha asks curiously, letting go of Clint and getting up.

"Tony's." Clint says simply.

Natasha sighs quietly, shaking her head. She was going to have to have a little talk with Tony after the billionaire came back tomorrow.


End file.
